


if just closing your mouth doesn't work, duct tape it shut (because you're a pig)

by Lolli_poppies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Dialogue Light, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_poppies/pseuds/Lolli_poppies
Summary: The bell rings. The day starts.The routine continues.
Relationships: Horace "Jesse" Black/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	if just closing your mouth doesn't work, duct tape it shut (because you're a pig)

**Author's Note:**

> hello one, hello all! i dont have much to say here so lets get on with the warnings!
> 
> TW: EATING DISORDERS (thats what this fic revolves around) and a vomiting warning for all of my emetophobiacs in the crowd. There is also a pretty detailed panic attack as well so be careful. Please dont risk yourself for a fanfic!
> 
> with that out of the way, enjoy the story!

Ethan was never really worried about his weight. He always was relatively thin, so there was never anything to worry about. That and having to always deal with some supernatural entity every week got good exercise in so he never thought too much about it.

But as time went on, he started noticing things. He noticed how thin and delicate Rory's legs were compared to his. His thighs touched while Rory had a small thigh gap. He noticed that one boy in his chemistry class who had small wrists, and could wrap his fingers around it with some overlap. He saw how defined Jesse's jaw was, and he saw how you could see some of Benny's ribs when he sucked in.

He paid more attention to himself and he suddenly hated how big he was in comparison to pretty much every other significant male in his life. He became more self conscious, wearing slight looser clothing and backing off from anything too intimate with his boyfriend.

He cut back on his food intake. Which meant, at first, not binging on chips as much when he enjoyed gaming marathons on the weekends, and eating healthier. He also got back into dance to give him some more exercise.

And at first, it was working! He was losing weight and he felt so much healthier. 

But as time went on, things got progressively worse.  
.  
.  
.  
"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast, Ethan?" 

Ethan hummed and turned around, facing his mom, "Oh, I'm not that hungry. I'll eat at school, promise." 

His mother didn't look too convinced but dropped the topic nonetheless. 

As he walked out of the house, he heard his mother's call to him, telling him that he better eat.

The thought made Ethan kind of nauseous. It started getting worse, feeling sick from the thought of eating, wanting to vomit whenever he smelled food. He got so overwhelmed by anything with food. Whether it was the look, the taste, the smell, the numbers attached, it was so overwhelming. 

Pushing the thought aside, he opened the pedometer app on his phone, turned on the tracker, and put on some music before he started his walk to school. He always keeps track of his steps now and how many calories a certain number of steps burn. It was routine. Track his steps and when he was at the destination, put how much steps he walked into a calorie counter app and gauge his net worth of calories and make sure its at least 150 calories in the negative before he eats something.

At school, the counter stays on and his phone is always in his pocket counting the steps. At lunch he talks more than he eats and picks at the food to make it look messy enough to throw away. He'll eat maybe half an apple ~~**(50 calories)**~~ , log it, and continue on with his day.

He started bring water bottles to school, always making sure its full. Lemon water in the morning to keep his metabolism up, and regular water for the rest of the day until nighttime. Drinking water helps get rid of any sodium still in his system, and keeps his skin smooth in the process. 

This process goes through the school week until the weekend. To keep from eating anything high calorie, he started isolating himself. Him and his friends still talk, he's still with his boyfriend, everything is okay, but he stopped doing things outside of school that wasn't supernatural. He rarely does video game marathons with Benny and Rory anymore, him and Sarah don't have movie sessions anymore, and him and Jesse don't go do couple things anymore. 

He's such a terrible person.

Shaking his head, Ethan rids the darker thoughts before they multiply and he steps into the school building. He meets with Benny and Sarah at his locker, and they talk until class. Usually either Rory or Jesse say a good morning, and Erica will swoop Sarah away before class. 

The bell rings. The day starts.

The routine continues.

Pushing down the self deprecation, he sighs and goes to class.  
.  
.  
.  
The gang decided to do a movie night at Ethan's house that night and Ethan feels like he's dying.

They were talking about it at lunch and as much as Ethan wanted to reject, say a lie that Jane was sick, say that his parents wouldn't want the mess that'll be left behind, say he wasn't feeling good and maybe a different night, but he couldn't because they looked at him like if he said no it was confirming something to them and he couldn't do that to them.

So he said yes. Their smiles and planning going straight to Ethan's stomach and turning into bile that wanted to rise up and come out. But he pushed it down for them.

It came up once he got home.

Benny and Rory were talking about the snacks and he couldn't take it. Every breath out of their mouths were foods that he couldn't eat. Chips, popcorn, sodas, candies, junk food, pizza, _food food food._

Thinking about it made him vomit again, the bathroom smelling horrid but he couldn't stop. He knew he was in the throws of an anxiety attack but he couldn't stop. He was afraid. He was so scared.

He thought about it would look suspicious if he didn't eat and how they would most likely question him if he ended up not eating anything throughout the night and he threw up again. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't stop dry heaving. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, the world felt like static and he felt like he wasn't in his body anymore, rather watching himself from above on the bathroom ceiling. 

His thoughts became foggy as he rested his face on the toilet seat, completely spent from the sick that kept making itself known. Ethan stared at it, his first thoughts only going to how much weight he'll lose from this. The thought after that remarking on the disgusting nature of this predicament. The intrusivity of the food he'll have to eat and how much weight he'll gain made him dry heave again, his stomach completely empty.

He passed out from the force of his dry heaves.

When he came to, his body was so weak that he couldn't move or open his eyes, but he could hear voices near him.

"I'm sure he will be fine in a few days, so don't worry." That was his mom's voice.

"Alright, wish him well for us." Benny...

"I will, if this keeps up, I'll keep him home for a few days, but I'm sure he will call you when he wakes up and feels a bit better."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan. We'll be heading out now." That was Sarah.

He heard footsteps retreating from his room and descending the stairs until the front door was opened and closed. His mom sighing before placing her hand on his forehead and humming to herself. The blanket that was on him was moved up another inch and his forehead was kissed. The lights went out, and his bedroom door closed.

He felt the graying around his mind, and before he fell back asleep, he thanked every powerful deity he could think of.


End file.
